Blue flames and Red eyes
by RoxanneTheFanmade
Summary: Rock was Sasuke's true love but now he hates her. Rock is trying her best to tell him the truth. This story contains action, sex, humor,blood,rape, foul words.
1. Blue Blood

**Hi! This is my first Sasuke and B RS fanfic! I do not own Naruto or Black Rock Shooter! Happy readingIt's**

* * *

"It's been awhile,Rock" Sasuke pointed his sword at her "Let's see how strong you got."

Ten years ago

"Wow! Your hair is so pretty!" Sasuke commented on Rock's hair. It was was black with a little bit of blue in it. " whoa, look at your hair color it's so cool!" Sasuke started to touch it. "Stop it," Rock cried out "Your just saying that because you don't want me to feel bad!" Rock slacked Sasuke's hand away. "Hey Rock! That was not very nice, say sorry to Sasuke!" Saya looked at rock in a mean voice.

Saya was Itachi's lover. She had long really dark brown hair, and her eyes were dark red. She had take care of them while Itachi was on a mission. She is half Uchiha, though everyone respected her like she was a real Uchiha. Her little sister, Rock wasn't Uchiha at all.

"I'm sorry." Rock whispered into Sasuke's right ear while hugging him. Sasuke cheeks get bright red and says, "I'm fine, but I really do like your hair."

Rock looks at him surprised and starts to blush. "T-Thank you."

"Want to tag?!"

"Ok!"

"Tag! Your it!"

Sasuke starts to run around the house while Rock is trying to tag him. Saya starts to simile as she folds the clothes. "I wish father would have seen this, he would so happy!" Saya says to herself. She then begins to frown. "But I know this won't last forever."

"Sasuke, time to go." Itachi waved at Saya. She jumps on her feet and runs to him. "Itachi! I thought you were surpose to be finish by four." Saya gave him a little hug. "I thought so too, by we found the killer four miles away from the village."

"Bye, Rock!" Sasuke waves to her. Rock starts to cry, she started to put her hand on her chest. "Don't you want to play with me again?" she cries out. Sasuke looks at Rock, her chest began to glow a little. "Rock, of course I will," Sasuke suddenly grabs a sharp rock, takes Rock's hand, and makes a star on her palm.

Blood starts to drip from her hand. "No matter what Rock, I'll be there for you," Sasuke touches the wounded hand. "But right now, I need to go home."

Sasuke walks to Itachi and similes back as they left. Rock waves back at him as she walks back inside.

"Rock, it's time to go see father." Saya whispers "It's already passed three." Rock eyes start to water again. All of a sudden, a masked man appears in front of them. "Your late." he says. "I know that! Anyway, Rock you be a good girl over there ok?" Saya crouches down at her, kissing her head. Rock shakes her head and walks over to the masked man.

She grabs his hand and disappears. They reappear at a different location. It was a dark cave. "Hi, father." Rock says to a figure in front of her. It was Nagato, he looked really serious.

"I see that she's getting stronger than her sisters." he says while looking at her. Rock turns her head away. She then closes her eyes.

_'I don't want be here! It's dark and scary! I just want to be with Saya, Itachi, and Sasuke!_

* * *

Ok I know this very short but it will get better and longer. Also the next chapter will be present time!


	2. Sadness

Sasuke looked at Rock as blood dripped out of her stomach. she then vomited blue blood all on the floor. "You...bastard...I hate...you." Rock whispered Sasuke smirked and when deeper int her wound. Rock coughed up more blood. Rock then spat onto Sasuke's right cheek. "Your worst than Karin and Sakura...combined." Sasuke whispered into Rock's ear. "Fuck you." Rock panted as she summoned her Rock Cannon.

Sasuke quickly jumped away from her. Rock made a couple of shots. But then Sasuke summoned his hawk and dodged the attacks. "So you finally know how to summon that thing." Sasuke taunted her as he flew over. _"That's strange. I stabbed her in her heart,and she's still alive."_ Sasuke thought. Rock ran up on a tree and jumped into the air while firing some shots at Sasuke. He quickly dodged them and used Chidori Current. He stabbed Rock in the same wound before.

Rock fell to the ground,destroying the floor under her. She coughed up more blood and quickly panted. Sasuke jumped off his hawk as it disappeared behind him. He then walked over to Rock's body. He looked at rock's wound. It was fully healed. Sasuke then picked Rock up by her coat and stabbed her again. "You're just like...Naruto. You keep coming back,trying to fight me. Like I said before,you can't change me Rock. I will destroy the Hidden Leaf and I will always hate you."

Sasuke shook Rock's body a little. Her eyes were half way closed. She couldn't feel her arms and legs. Blood dripped down her mouth,onto the floor. Suddenly,her right lilt a blue flame and she summoned her Black Blade.

Rock stabbed Sasuke in the chest. Sasuke took out his sword out of Rock and stabbed it into her chest. He smirk and turned on his sharingan. "Now...we're...even...you...bitch." Sasuke panted. _It seems that he forgot. That can heal very quickly." _Rock thought. Rock was unamused by the new wound. No blood came out of her mouth. She wasn't panting. She had a deep stare into Sasuke eyes. "You forgot haven't you. I'm not human. I can heal very quickly. I can still get more hits than you. We are not even,Sasuke." Rock said.

"Sasuke!" Rock heard Karin's voice from behind her. She quickly pushed Sasuke and jumped three deet away from him. "Don't you ever touch Sasuke again!" Karin yelled at Rock. Karin then ran over to Sasuke and started to heal him. Rock shook her head and said,"Silly girl. When will you see that he's just using you." Rock put her hood over her head and walked to her motorcycle.

She drove off feeling horrible. Her heart started to hurt,like it was stabbed. She loved Sasuke,but he didn't. She tried many times to find out why he didn't love her anymore. But it would always be the same answer. "You are just a weakness Rock." she replayed Sasuke's answer over in her head. Rock whipped a tear from her face. Then more tears fell down her face.

_"idiot...dumbass...bitch...I hate you...I hate you...I HATE YOU...I love you.." _Rock thought. She started to sob more but it was louder this time. Rock started to drive faster. "I'm sorry that you hate me Sasuke.." Rock whispered.


	3. Stop crying

Err...Ello! I put some Vocaloid into this. Yeah I just can't help it! I love Vocaloid ok?!

Anyway,Happy Reading~RoxieTheFanmade

* * *

Rock threw herself off her motorcycle. She was Black Gold Saw standing right above from her. "Where have you been? father and Mother was worried about you." BGS said. "Shut it Saya...I was fighting him." Rock tried to hide her tears. "And besides I think Pain isn't worried about me." Rock tried to get up but fell down. Black Gold Saw grabbed her up and telaported to the Akasuki's hideout.

"Miku was waiting for all this time,Rock." Dead Master said. Rock's eyes widen and she ran off. She over to a hallway and when into a room at the end of the hallway. Rock quickly closed the door behind and was panting. there was blood still on her chest. "Ah,so you finally came Rock. Please sit." Miku said. She was the only disabled sister. She couldn't stand nor see very well.

Rock sat down and and tried to take a mintue to breath. While Miku sat across from her,eating a pink macaroon. "Kagari gave me some macaroons. I'm only eating th pink ones because I know she put poison in the other ones." Miku laughed. Rock didn't reply and felt more tears come down her right eye. Miku looked up at Rock and frowned. "What's wrong Rock? Don't tell me, you fought with him again?"

"Why does he hate me?" Rock looked down at her chest wound. She touched her chest looked at her blood. Miku paused and ate another pink macaroon. "Maybe...it's because he doesn't know how to love anymore." Mike sounded more serious. Rock looked at her sister looking surprised. "Or...maybe..he doesn't want to be loved by."

"What do you mean?" Rock slowly asked. "He's paralyzed. After Itachi killed everyone he loved,he felt no one loved him. But you try to love him,but he doesn't want to love him because he never love in a very long time." Miku explained. She sounded a little happy. "Tell me...Why do you fight Sasuke if you love him? Why are you hurting him if you want to protect him?" Miku asked. "Love hurts...doesn't it? But I want to show Sasuke that I love him. That's why I fight him. I want to show Sasuke that I truly love him. Like Ten years ago."

Miku slowly nodded her head. "So you hurt him because you love him?" she then chuckled. "You sound like Meiko when she's drunk. She always hurts Sasori when ever she sees him. Although she loves him." Rock smirked. Even though that was an insult,she loved it when Miku made a joke. "Rock,when you fight Sasuke again...hug him before you leave." Miku smiled.

Someone then knocked on the door. "It seems like Pain is very mad at you. I suggest you should go before he makes another scar."


	4. Black Rock Shooter where did you go

Rock walked over to the door. Miku then frowned and said,"Wait...Rock...Don't open it." Rock looked back at her looking confused, she then took a step away from the door. "What's wrong-" the door was slashed in half before Rock could finish her sentence. Luckily,Rock jumped away from the door,in front of Miku. It was Hidan. That crazy immortal bastard. "Didn't you fucking hear me when I fucking knocked on the door?" he laughed.

Rock narrowed her eyes and summoned her Black Blade. She never liked Hidan. She always thought he crazy. Crazy like Chariot. "Hidan,there was no need for breaking the door down!" Miku raised her voice a little. "Well no one was opening the fucking door,so I had to." he smirked. Miku was about to reply but Rock entered and said,"Miku,it's useless if you argue with Hidan. What do you want?" Miku tugged Rock coat. Rock could sense that she was scared,scared of Hidan. "Pain,he wants to fucking see you." he replied. Rock turned around and cupped Miku's hands. "I'll be back. I promise you. If something happens,just call me." Miku smiled while Rock smirked back at her.

She walked out of the room,passing Hidan. She had to be quick. As Rock entered the hallway,Hidan stabbed her with his scythe. "You're so fucking gullible Rock!" He laughed. Rock then threw up some more blood,like wasn't enough. Miku screamed while covering her mouth. She wanted words to come up,but it couldn't. Miku then threw herself out of her chair.

She fell on the floor. "Stop it Hidan! Don't hurt Rock anymore!" she screamed. It almost sounded like she was talking. "Shut the fuck up." Hidan then kicked Miku across the wall. Rock eyes widen as she slowly summoned her Black Blade."Don't try to run away you bit-" Rock kicked Hidan in the face while pushing herself out of his scythe. Blue blood dripped off of Hidan's scythe. He then smirked,"Enough blood to kill you." Rock didn't have a reaction. _"Either way, you can't kill me idiot."_ she thought.

"What's the meaning of all this?" Rock heard Itachi's voice from behind. She didn't bother to look back. She knew she turns her back on Hidan,hell breaks out. She only Itachi out of all the members. Was it because he was Sasuke's older brother? No. She just knew he was able to be trusted. "You both need to come. Leader wants you." he said. He never had emotions whenever he would talk to anyone in public. The only time he would show it,is whenever he's talking to Rock,Saya, and the rest of the otherself sisters.

Hidan sneered and said,"Damn Leader. Always getting in the fucking way." he then walked passed Itachi. Rock ran over to Miku. "Are you alright?" Rock whispered. Miku slowly nodded her head. "Rock you need to recover. You're bleeding...a lot." Miku replied. She then pushed down on Rock's wounds. Itachi then walked over to the two otherselfs. "She's right...go over to Saya. I'll tell Leader you have some deep injures." Itachi said. His voice had some emotion to it.

"Itachi...don't tell pain what happen. I can deal with this on my own. " Rock said. She then got up,while holding Miku in her hands and left. "You try to act so independent,Rock. Like before." Itachi smiled. He then walked out of the room.

Rock walked over to Saya's room,which wasn't that far. But she felt her arms and legs getting. The world around her started to spin. Next thing you know,she was right next to Saya's door. She pushed it open and fell over. Luckily,she landed on her back. She remembered Miku was in her arms. She then heard Saya's voice. "Damn it Rock! You always push yourself too far!"

Rock's vision faded.

"Hi sister!" Rock heard a voice in her head. Rock opened her eyes. She was in her OtherWorld. But it wasn't her world. Instead it was white and red. And she was in a castle,filled with hanging cases. Rock sat up to see more. There she saw,a girl she looked just like her. But she was white and she had red eyes. She had much cleavage than Rock too. The girl sat in a throne with a nice smile on her face.

"Who...are..you?" Rock slowly asked. The girl giggled and got off her throne. "I'm your twin sister,White Rock Shooter. We used to play with each other. But then Father chained up White and cleared Rock's memories. He then put White into a prison." she sounded sad. "You're...my...twin? But I you died? When we were being created you died during the process. How you alive?" Rock sounded a little worried.

White sat down,across from Rock. "White was a good girl like Rock. She always listen and she was strong! But Father hated White. Because White was...wretched..." at the last part,Whit started to cry. But she was still smiling. "But White listened to Father. White did everything she was told to do. White was Father's favorite! But White was broken and wretched!" White continued to sob "White was broken. She was wretched. She was too...incomplete." she sounded happy.

Rock looked at her sister. She was still confused. "Rock. Break White out. White wants to see the world with Rock again! She wants to protect the world with Rock!" White started to cry out blood. All her tears turned to blood. Rock touched her shoulders. The castle then started to break down. "Black Rock Shooter! Where did you go?" White started to sing. "Wait White! Don't go yet!" Rock grabbed her. She started to fade.

"Rock! Finish the song!"


	5. Love Me

Rock eyes burst open and sat up. She was in her room. There was bandages all around her chest. She slowly turned her head,Konan was staring right at her. She looked worried. Kona treated Rock like she was her daughter. But it unlike the rest of the girls,she would care for her. Rock didn't understand why she would care for her. It wasn't like she was more special than the rest.

"Rock I-"

"No."

Rock stopped Konan from continuing. Rock looked away from her. "I'm leaving the Akatsuki." Rock replied. Konan's eyes widen. "You can't leave Rock. This is your home. This is your family." Konan sounded concerned. Rock ripped off her bandages. She was fully recovered. She put on her bra then her jacket. "I don't care. You can come after me. But I won't change my mind. I'm going to find Sasuke...on my own." Rock got up from her bed then to her window. "Rock...I'm not going to stop you. But it's something about Sasuke." Konan seemed to be calm.

Rock didn't know if she was lying or telling the truth,so she listened. "Sasuke,he's joining the Akatsuki. And the rest of his group is joining with him. Pain and I don't know if we could trust him." Konan sounded worried again. She also seemed sad. Rock looked back at the window then to Konan. "Konan...let me talk to Sasuke." Rock said. Konan face brighten up. "You're...staying?" Konan asked. Rock slowly nodded.

"But I need to ask you something...where is White? And why did you erase my memories of her?" Rock summoned her Black Blade. Konan closed her eyes and a tear fell down her face. Rock lowered her Blade as she looked at her mother cry. "I couldn't stop her...or you. So Pain..." Konan started to sob more. She couldn't speak no more. Her tears over flowed her words. Rock suddenly wrapped her hands around Konan.

"I'll ask Pain. You said enough Konan." Rock whispered. Konan whipped all her tears away from her face. She didn't want the other members to see her like this. Rock slowly unraveled her hands away from Konan. "Where is Sasuke?" Rock asked. "He's outside,I think." Konan replied. Rock headed over to the door. She slowly opened it and left. Rock walked up top onto the roof,seeing all below her. At first she didn't see anyone,but then she saw tiny spots moving round.

Rock didn't move her body,she had to make sure it was Sasuke. Rock took off her right glove and looked at her palm. there was a star craved into it. It then started to glow blue. Rock looked at it for a minute then at the four tiny spots. "Sasuke...you bitch..." Rock whispered. She quickly put her glove back on and summoned her Rock cannon. _"Bastard...Bitch...idiot...little fucker!"_ Rock screamed in her head. Rock put in her hood over her head and tilted her body over the cliff.

Rock was in for the kill. Finally,her whole entire body fell. Rock was speeding down to the floor. The tiny spots started getting bigger. She then turned her Rock Cannon into a sword. Suddenly,Rock felt a shadow over her head. Rock looked up,it was a bird. It wasn't just a bird,it was a clay bird. _"Deidara..."_ Rock thought. she then saw the blonde drop something out of his hand. It was heading right over Rock. It was a tiny little clay bird. Rock was ready to cut it in half,but then she heard,"Katsu!"

Rock eyes widen as the clay bird exploded right next to her. Now she was crash landing. But then a dark green skull grabbed Rock by the end of her jacket. She then saw Dead Master on the other skull. "Deidara! Stop!" Dead yelled out. She then summoned her scythe. The skull that was holding Rock flew over to Dead. "Rock,are you alright?" dead asked as she grabbed her little sister. Rock had a few burns over her body but it didn't infect her. She then heard wings flapping behind her. The two turned their heads to the noise. "Sasuke?" Dead sounded surprised. He was on his hawk and had a smirk on his face.

"Well Rock...kill me." Sasuke once again,taunted Rock. She then jumped off the skull quickly turned her sword back into her Rock cannon. "Love me." Rock whispered. Her eyes turned red,then purple. Rock stopped from attacking Sasuke and threw her body to the ground. Rock smashed into the ground. While Dead and Sasuke flew down to the floor. Rock stood back up,her eyes were still purple. _"Stop fighting back Rock. Kill him."_ Rock heard White voice in her head. But it didn't sound like her.

_"Go in for the kill Rock. He's the one who has been stressing you out all these years! Sasuke is just trying to kill you too. So you should kill him. It's self defense,am I right? Make him love you. Make him beg on his knees. Make him love you. Sasuke. Will. Love. You!"_ White started to scream. A purple flame came across Rock right eye. A whole bunch of armor summoned around her. Then it attached onto her. A big grin came onto Rock's face. She was Insane Black Rock Shooter.

"Love me. Or I'll make you make you love me!"


End file.
